


I Want You For A Lifetime

by Isabite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sheith Flower Exchange 2018, kind of...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabite/pseuds/Isabite
Summary: Coreopsis Arkansa- Love at first sight.After who knows how long he came crashing back down to Earth. He went from being strapped from one table to another as soon as he came back to Earth. The nightmare was never ending. He was put under again but the next time he woke up it was to a familiar gorgeous face with eyes the color of auroras and raven hair falling into them. In that moment, he saw Keith again for the first time in ages, he knew.He was in love.





	I Want You For A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> For @d_talvi on Twitter for the Sheith Flower Exchange 2018! So sorry that I posted this at the last possible minute, there is more to come! I hope you like it and I'm sorry in advance for the loophole in this first chapter. Also I did add a little something to this chapter after season 6 but nothing that warrants as a spoiler.

Shiro didn’t believe in love at first sight. Maybe he was pessimistic because of how his parents turned out, or maybe just because he’s never actually been in love. He’s hardly even been on any dates. While it was easy for him to get along with people, he didn’t really get close to people. Yeah, Shiro’s never been in love. It took him literally crashing back down to earth to believe in love at first sight.

 

He remembers seeing Keith for the first time. He remembers seeing a kid labeled as hopeless, not worth the time. Keith sat all alone with not a glance thrown his way. When Shiro approached the boy, it was clear that he’d lost a lot. How did he know? Because he’s seen that same look before. In his own eyes when he lost his world. Only he learned later that Keith had no one. That was the difference between the two of them. Shiro had his grandfather when his world had fallen apart. Keith had no one. He saw a lot of himself when he saw Keith. It’s probably why he had decided to befriend him.

 

It was the best decision he ever made.

 

Keith was a real spitfire. Most people found it off putting but Shiro found it endearing. Keith was stubborn. It was how he got so good at piloting. When Keith had first gotten in a simulator, he’d crashed. Given, it took a while. Shiro was impressed because most newbies crashed instantly. Keith, however, wasn’t happy.

 

“Let me go again.” He insisted with fire in his eyes as the simulator restarted. Over and over again, until he begun to learn the tricks and trades of flying. Nodding and asking questions as Shiro gave him instructions. He was eager to learn but it was clear that his hard work wasn’t the only contributor to his quick learning. Keith was naturally gifted. They bonded for hours and soon enough both had let their walls down enough to slowly start making their way toward  friendship.

 

* * *

 

“Where are you going?” Keith jumped and spun around to face Shiro who was leaning up against the wall, hiding in the natural shadow on the night.

 

“Nothing!”

 

“Uh-huh. You call walking your hover bike until your far enough not to be noticed by the guards nothing?” Keith’s shoulders dropped as he sighed.

 

“Fine. How much trouble am I in?” Shiro smirked to hide his smile. Keith had the same look as a kid who got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

 

“Huge.” Keith’s eyes were so expressive. Those big eyes filled with a mix of emotions. Mainly sadness, disappointment and…resigned? “For not inviting me.” That expression flipped to surprise and he even managed to get a small smile out of him. _That’s better_.

 

“Well, I guess I don’t really have a choice do I?” Shiro smiled and got on the back of the bike. They drove for hours before Keith finally pulled over at the edge of a canyon. The sky was beginning to turn a red purple hue as the sun got ready to rise for the day.

 

“So, why sneak out?” Shiro asked after the two settled into sitting at the edge of the cliff.  Keith sighed and shrugged his shoulders. His gaze didn’t waver from the bright stars above them. They sat in a comfortable silence before Shiro broke the silence. “Y’know…”Keith blinked away from his daze to look at him. “When I first came to The Garrison, my grandfather had just passed away.” Keith flinched and looked back over the canyon. “He was so proud when I got in. I remember him taking me out to my favorite restaurant back in the town where I grew up and afterwards we went up the mountains to get a clear view of the stars. They look how they do out here.” Orion was shining above them. “He helped me get my uniform tailored. Helped me pack up my room. Even walked me up to the gates on my first day. He was my best friend, the only family I had and then one day I get pulled out of class into Iverson’s office…I get the news that he had died in his sleep.” His voiced managed to croak out. For a moment, Keith reached out with his hand but he hesitated and just looked at him with a look of understanding. Oddly the look alone was comforting. “He died three weeks after he dropped me off.” There was a saying that you can’t remember pain, but Shiro very vividly remembers the agonizing pain of loss. It’s a feeling he doesn’t ever hope to feel again. “I remember I couldn’t think straight and I ended up running out to the desert. I just wanted to be alone to grieve. Seeing the stars gave me comfort. It felt like he was up there keeping an eye out for me.” As he finished his story the sky turned from purple to orange as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Crickets continued to chirp through the silence.

 

“I don’t belong here.” He looked at Keith in surprise when he broke the peaceful silence. “I love flying but I know when I’m not welcomed.” Keith leaned back on to his hands and looked at him dejectedly.  “I’m…I’m tired of being in places where people give me nothing but dirty looks as if I’m not even human.” He paused but Shiro gave a soft look to continue. “I grew up in the desert. It’s the only place where I feel like I belong. It _is_ the only place I belong.”

 

“You’re wrong.” Shiro surprised himself by the sudden statement. Keith looked at him in confusion. “There’s one more place where you belong.” He looked back up toward the sky where the stars had faded away.

 

“Do you really think so?” He was proud to put an ounce of hope into those big indigo eyes. Shiro smiled at him.

 

“Keith, I have never seen anyone fly like you. I’ve never seen anyone as dedicated as you. You’re going to do amazing things one day. Maybe you feel like you don’t belong is because you’re meant to be out there. You’re too good for this world.” Keith said nothing in response. Instead quickly looked away from his gaze and continued to watch the sunrise.

 

When they got back, Keith offered to go to breakfast together and Shiro knew it was his way of saying thank you.

 

* * *

 

Shiro didn’t truly realize how much he started care for Keith until he heard that he got into a fight with an upper classman. Shiro was in the middle of simulation training when he heard whispers of some deranged kid randomly throwing a punch at an older student. This was back when Shiro didn’t realize that despite Keith’s small stature, he was perfectly capable of handling himself. You can imagine his surprise when he got to the infirmary to see Keith sitting on a bed with nothing more than a bruised cheek and busted knuckles on his left hand (which the nurse was trying to bandage up but Keith was wary toward her touch) and the upper classman passed out on the bed on the opposite side of the room with a broken nose.

 

“Here, let me.” He said as he walked up to the aggravated nurse. She huffed and roughly placed the roll of bandage in his hand. Shiro sat in the chair next to the bed and held out his hand. Keith looked at his hand for a moment and then gently gave Shiro his left hand. It was a sign of trust that warmed Shiro’s heart. He could tell from Keith’s face that he was expecting to be reprimanded for his behavior. Clearly Keith didn’t need a lecture at this moment. He needed a friend. “You’re something else, y’know?” Keith’s lip curved upwards at the awe in his voice. Shiro carefully wrapped the bruised and bleeding knuckles. “How did you get this?” He asked, pointedly looking at the bruised cheek.

 

“He managed to elbow me on his way down.” Keith grumbled as he rubbed at the minor injury. He then sighed and pulled his hand away. ”I’m sorry.” He apologized but he looked up to the boy across room to give a glare. “I kind of lost it. I’m used to hearing people say things about me, sometimes even to my face. It doesn’t bother me anymore.” A lie. He knows because when he sees Keith at the end of the day, it’s his goal to get that smile back on his face. Keith has a nice smile. “But when he said something about you I just…lost control.” The logical part of Shiro knew that he should tell Keith that it doesn’t matter what other people say he shouldn’t be going around slugging people, but all the other parts of him were touched. No one had ever stood up for him before.

 

“You did that for me?”

 

“Well yeah…you’re my friend.” Shiro blinked and smiled in a mix of fondness and disbelief. Keith gave him a soft smile back.

 

“You’ll need to report to your CO as soon as you check out.” The nurse from before said flatly, interrupting their moment. Keith pulled away and slid of the infirmary bed.

 

“I’ll see you later?” He asked, and Shiro nodded gently.

 

“Yeah, I’ll meet you later.”

 

A couple months had passed and in those couple months, the two grew closer. Shiro couldn’t remember the last time he was so happy. Every day after classes ended for the day the two wouldn’t meet up. Some days they would just talk for hours into the night and other times they simply sat in silence, just content with each other’s company. Everything was just so easy with Keith. He’s told Keith things that’s he’s never shared with anyone before and in return Keith trusted him with his past. They never treated each other out of pity but instead out of mutual understanding and respect. Keith was his best friend. He never met anyone aside from his grandfather who he felt he could trust with anything. It’s why he didn’t even ask when Keith dragged him out to the middle of the desert one night after class.

 

It was getting close to midnight when there was knocking at his door. Shiro groaned silently as he rubbed at his tired eyes. He pushed back from his desk and walked over to the door to be met by Keith, whom he saw not even three hours ago, in his casual wear with a bag at his back and hover bike keys in his hand.  

 

“Let’s go.” Was all he said. Shiro thought for a moment before he shrugged and grabbed his jacket from his chair. He figured Keith just wanted to go out for a ride. Sometimes being cooped in the Garrison for weeks on end made him restless but as they rode out past the perimeters Keith took a route that they have never been down before. Shiro wondered where Keith was taking him but decided to put his faith in Keith and simply enjoy the ride. They only drove for half an hour before a small figure appeared in the distance. Sure enough, that’s exactly where they stopped. It was a small shack but that wasn’t Shiro’s focus. In front of the shack was a small tent, a make shift bench and a fire pit waiting to be lit.

 

“What’s this?” Keith shrugged, oddly shy as he crossed the space to grab the matches from the front porch of the shack. “Keith.” Shiro chuckled and gently grabbed the other’s shoulder to get him to face him. Keith gave out a small breath before speaking.

 

“I know your birthday is next week and I didn’t really have anything to give you so…” He gestured to the set up. “I figured I could at least give you this.” Shiro smiled as gently squeezed Keith’s shoulder.

 

“You didn’t have to get me anything. Honestly, we could have just had lunch in the cafeteria and I would have been happy.”

 

“We do that every day anyways.” Keith protested.

 

“Exactly. You’re all I need Keith. Thank you though, this is perfect.” It truly was. It felt as if they were in their own world out here. Keith gave a knowing smile.

 

“This isn’t it.” He ignored Shiro’s questioning gaze and instead pulled his backpack off and pulled out a blanket to lay in front of the log bench. He then lit the fire before sitting down on the blanket using the log as a back rest. Shiro simply stood there and watched. Something about the way the firelight lit up Keith’s face made Shiro’s chest oddly tight. He shrugged the feeling off and sat next to his friend when Keith impatiently gestured toward the spot next to him. They sat and stargazed, no sounds present other than the occasional crackle of the fire. “How did you even find this place?” Shiro watched as Keith gave a wistful look toward the shack behind them.

 

“This is where I grew up.” The statement cleared some details for Shiro. Why Keith felt comfort out in the middle of the desert. How he seemed to know his way around the terrain. Why Keith found it difficult to connect with people. “No one else knows that this place exists. Just me.” Keith turned to him and gave him that private smile only reserved for him. “And now you.” Shiro was about to ask another question when a streak of light across the sky caught his attention.

 

“A meteor shower…” He whispered in awe as more meteors flew across the night sky. He was so distracted by the sky that he failed to notice Keith giving him a look of deep affection.

 

“Happy Birthday, Shiro.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Keith, when’s your birthday?”

 

“October twenty third.”

 

“We had barley met in October. I don’t even know what I could have given you.”

 

“I’ve already got everything I need.”

 

* * *

 

“Nervous?” He couldn’t help but be amused by Keith’s impatient state as they waited for the list of positions for the cadets to be released. Ever since Keith had gotten out of the simulator this morning, he’s been anxiously checking every post board they came across.  Keith didn’t even seem to hear his question as he was too busy checking his tablet for any new listings. “Keith.” No reaction. “Keith!” Finally, the younger man jumped at the volume and looked up.

 

“What?” Shiro laughed gently and sat next to his friend lounging on the bed. He pried the tablet out of Keith’s hands, setting it to the side.

 

“Stop stressing. You’re going to make fighter class. Actually, you’ll probably be on the top of the list.” Keith groaned (more like growled) and fell back into the pillows, pulling at his hair while curling up.

 

“You don’t know that.” His voice was muffled.

 

“Yes, I do.” He said shaking his head. “Keith, you’re the best pilot the Garrison has seen in a long time…somehow you’re the only one who doesn’t see that.” Shiro pulled Keith’s hands away from his face. It was a struggle but he managed to get those weary eyes to look at him. “Staring at that screen for hours is not going to make them post the list any sooner. In fact, they probably won’t post it until sometime tomorrow.” The look that was sent his way was so miserable it filled Shiro’s heart with guilt. Keith was so tense; his knuckles were turning white from gripping the pillow so hard. “Here.” He started as he reached across to grab his computer. “Let me take your mind of the wait. Trust me, it’ll be an agonizingly long wait.”

 

“What are you doing?” Was the tired response. He felt Keith’s weight settle against his shoulder, they both squinted when the screen of computer lit up both their faces. Shiro said let his actions talk. He pulled up his library of movie he’s downloaded over the years. Shiro blushed at Keith’s snort of amusement at the first titled that came up.

 

“The Princess Bride? Really, Shiro?”

 

“What? It’s a classic!” It was embarrassing but Keith’s laughter made it worth it. “Just for that I’m going to prove it’s good.” He pressed play and the old movie started to play. “Y’know this was one of my grandfather’s favorite movies.” At the statement, Keith laughter dimmed and he adjusted to get more comfortable.

 

“Well from what you told me, the man had good taste so I guess I’ll give it a try.” Shiro hid a private smile. It’s too bad his grandfather didn’t live to see Keith. He’s sure they’d get along great. They both sat back and enjoyed the movie, laughing and occasionally making a comment. “Alright, don’t laugh but my favorite part is coming up.” At the lack of response Shiro looked over and the sight that he was met with made him shake his head with affection.

 

_“I told you I would always come for you. Why didn’t you wait for me?”_

_“Well…you were dead.”_

_“Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.”_

_“I will never doubt again.”_

_“There will be no need.”_

…

 

Shiro doesn’t remember when he fell asleep but when he woke up it was to a faint _ding_ from his computer. He rubbed at his puffy eyes that squinted from the bright light emitting from the screen.

 

**Class positions**.

 

The final list had finally been posted! He immediately opened the document and scrolled down to fighter class. All he could manage was a smug smirk at what he saw. He gently closed the computer and plugged it in to the charger. From the look at the dark circles under Keith’s eyes and his light snoring, the other would be asleep for another couple hour. Perfect. As carefully as possible he snuck out of the bed and out of the room. It took some digging through his storage, but eventually he managed to find what he was looking for. He managed to sneak back in just as Keith was waking up.

 

“Where’d you go?” Keith’s words were slurred. Shiro refrained from laughing at his speech and mussed up hair.

 

“I just needed to grab something.” Keith raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

 

“At six in the morning on a Sunday?”

 

“Yeah, it’s for you.” It took Keith’s hazy eyes a moment to focus on the object Shiro offered him.

 

“…Your wings?” The sleepy cadet shook his head. “Shiro I can’t take this. Besides we don’t even know that I made the cut.” It was amazing to see Keith’s face as he slowly realized why Shiro was just giving him a knowing look. “No.” Shiro rolled his eyes and handed him the tablet with the list on it. Keith’s eyes scanned over the list before he saw his own name at the top of the fighter pilot list.

 

“I told you—“ He froze midsentence as slim arms suddenly wrapped around his neck and a was face buried into the crook of his neck and shoulder. Shiro was completely dumbfounded to realize that Keith was _hugging_ him. It completely befuddled him. Even putting a hand on his shoulder was walking on his boundary line. “Keith?”

 

“Thank you.” He felt more than heard Keith. “Thank you for believing in me.” Shiro felt that tight feeling in his chest again. Keith never seized to surprise him.

 

“It was nothing.” He managed to say as he gingerly wrapped his arms around Keith’s back. He tried his best to hold back a whimper (a _whimper_ , what was Keith doing to him) when Keith pulled away. Luckily, he didn’t go very far, just far enough for them to be face to face.

 

“No, it wasn’t. It was everything.” The intensity of Keith’s voice silenced him. “No one has ever believed in me. So, thank you.” He then hesitantly placed his head back on the others man’s shoulder and Shiro finally relaxed into the embrace.

 

“I will always believe in you.”

 

* * *

 

Several more months has passed and in those months any boundaries left between the two of them slowly dissipated. Soon enough it was odd to see one without the other during off time. They both grew together. They both got to be just normal kids with friends and their own version of a family. Any problems that came their way they could handle because they had each other.

 

Then the Kerberos Mission was announced.

 

Everything happened so fast. Everyone knew that the Garrison had been planning a mission like no mission ever done before for years. A mission to the edge of their solar system. It was a surprise to everyone when they announced potential pilot candidates for the mission. Shiro was one of them.

 

“I thought you would be excited.”

 

“I am!” Shiro defended.

 

“Then why are you pacing a tunnel into the floor?” Shiro looked sheepishly at his friend as he paused in his pacing.

 

“I am excited.” He repeated. “But I don’t want to get my hopes up on this mission and not get chosen for it.”

 

“Shiro.” Keith sighed. “You’re the best pilot the Garrison has. You’re going to get this mission.” A weird sense of déjà vu washed over him before he realized that this time their roles were reversed. “They would be stupid not to choose you for the mission.”

 

“Their stupid for not considering you.” Shiro chuckled as Keith playfully punched his shoulder.

 

“I’m still a cadet.”

 

“Still.” Keith rolled his eyes. “You really think they’re going to make me the pilot?”

 

“I know they are.”

 

After that things just got out of control. They didn’t get to see each other very often and whenever they got the chance they both ended up passing out. Not only was Shiro going through a lot of trials for the mission but Keith himself was preparing for his first air mission he was assigned to soon after Kerberos was announced. It took two months before they finally were in the same place at the same time. It was at the official Kerberos announcement party. Keith wasn’t even supposed to be there but Shiro had managed to pull a favor.

 

He was talking with some other officers when Keith walked in and it was like a scene out of a B rated movie Keith walked in looking like Shiro had never seen him before. He wore a simple black suit, tailored to fit him perfectly, with a red skinny tie, black oxfords. His normally in his face bangs were slicked back and Keith was clearly not too happy about the exposure. “Excuse me.” He was too busy making a B line toward Keith to see the confused look on his colleagues faces. “Keith!” Shiro called. The teen turned to him with an attempted hidden look of relief.

 

“Hey, there you are.” After a moment of no response, Keith tilted his head in confusion. “What?” Shiro jerked back after he realized he was starring.

 

“S-sorry, you just—“He cleared his throat. “You look good.” Keith unconsciously rubbed at the back of his neck in embarrassment.   

 

“Thanks. So do you.” They spent a good minute just starring at each other before someone came up to greet Shiro and they both spent a good portion of the rest of the night making introductions. He could tell his friend was getting exhausted from all the social interaction. Keith was never the type of person to handle talking to a group of people for a long amount of time but he didn’t have to interact for much longer as everyone settled down to hear the official announcement.

 

“…Joining Sam and Matt Holt on the Kerberos mission is Takashi Shirogane.” Time around him seem to freeze as people around him patted him on the back and offered their congratulations. He knew what he was potentially being out up for but up until this moment, it didn’t hit him that he’ll be gone for two years. Two years out in space, going farther than anyone else has ever gone before with just two other people. Two years. Two years ago, he would have never thought of anything else except his excitement but now he had someone he cared about that he had to leave behind. _Keith_.

 

It took him a good hour of searching before he found his friend right outside the Garrison. When he found the younger man, he just stood behind him to just take the sight of Keith in. Keith sat on a sandy hill with a patch of grass, surrounded by small yellow and red flowers. It was a sight to behold.He only had so much time left to take in the sight of his friend before he was gone for two years.

 

“You can come sit.” Shiro laughed breathlessly and moved forward to sit next to his friend on the sandy hill. “Congratulations by the way. I told you they would choose you.”

 

“Yeah, you did.” Looking at Keith, it was obvious that he was somewhere else. He hadn’t seen that faraway look since he first met the cadet. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Keith said defensively.

 

“Keith, look at me.” He waited until those big grey-blue eyes meet his own. “Keith.” He repeated. “You’re a terrible liar.” Keith blinked and after a moment gave a sad laugh.

 

“I’ll be fine. I just…” He sighed. “I’m just really going to miss you.” He admitted. As excited as was to go to Kerberos, he was just as (if not more) sad that he had to leave his best friend behind. It had been a long time since he felt heartache and the pain he felt at the admitted statement was making it hard to breathe with how tight his throat was getting.

 

“Come with me.” Keith flinched when the silence was broken. “Come with me to the to the pre-launch.” He knew Keith was about to protest so he continued with. “Please.” He was afraid for a moment that Keith would say no but he simply nodded.

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was a windy day in the desert on the day of the pre-launch. The Holt family was taking pictures behind them as the two of them walked around the launch site. Despite the somber mood, everyone was enjoying seeing the ship and exploring the launch site before it was flooded with people and media. The Holts were generous is insisting that the two of them take a picture together. The two of them were very thankful for them later.

 

“They actually tweaked the design of the top of the ship from the Titian Mission to accommodate for the extra space we’ll need.” Shiro knew he was rambling on but he couldn’t help it. He was so excited to show Keith his new home for the next two years. He was in complete awe as he stared at the ship for hours. It was embarrassing how long it took for him to realize the change in Keith’s mood. Shiro had his arm slung across Keith shoulders while he nodded along with his arms crossed. “Hey, thanks for being here.”

 

“Of course, you asked me to.” It was as simple as that wasn’t it?

 

“Guests have five minutes to finish up.” The announcement came over the speaker.

 

“Well, I guess it’s time for us to start headed back.” Shiro reluctantly began to walk back before a slim hand caught his. “Wha—“ He was cut off by lips desperately pressing against his own. The second his brain processed that it was Keith, his heart started racing so fast that he felt light headed. Before he could react, Keith pulled away and started to walk back to the gate. Later that night they didn’t discuss the moment but they simply spent their last night enjoying each other’s company.

 

A day didn’t go by on the mission where he didn’t think of the kiss, what it meant and how it made him feel.

 

Until the moment where he saw an alien ship coming toward him and his crew in the vast emptiness of space.

 

After who knows how long he came crashing back down to Earth. He went from being strapped from one table to another as soon as he came back to Earth. The nightmare was never ending. He was put under _again_ but the next time he woke up it was to a familiar gorgeous face with eyes the color of auroras and raven hair falling into them. In that moment, he saw Keith again for the first time in ages, he knew.

 

He was in love.


End file.
